The invention relates to a process for connecting material webs made of packaging material or the like, namely a run-off end of a run-off web to a new, initial portion of a new web which is to be connected, by connecting means, in particular adhesive strips, it being the case that the new web and the run-off web are gripped by clamping means and severed, and the resulting run-off end, on the one hand, and new, initial portion, on the other hand, are connected to one another. The invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the process.
Packaging machines frequently process web-like packaging material for the purpose of producing blanks. High-output packaging machines, e.g. cigarette-packaging machines, use up a lot of packaging material. For the purpose of connecting a material web from a new, full reel--new web--to a material web running off from a reel which has almost run out--run-off web--automatically operating connecting assemblies which connect the new web to the run-off web without manual intervention are known. In the case of one known connecting assembly (EP 0 638 499), a free end of the new web is drawn off from the full reel and fed to a connecting assembly. In the region of the latter, the run-off web and the new web are pressed against one another by clamping elements and severed. The resulting new, initial portion and the run-off end are connected to one another by an adhesive strip (tape).